As background, a laser produces a beam of light having a particular wavelength, phase, and/or polarization. The laser may comprise a pump light source and a gain medium. Light from the pump light source may be transmitted into the gain medium to provide energy to produce and amplify the laser beam. Due to the energy levels involved in the creation of the laser beam, the light sources and/or the gain medium may generate a relatively large amount of heat energy. This may require cooling devices, such as heat sinks, to be attached to the laser or may require that the power level of the laser beam be reduced in order to insure that components of the laser do not become overheated. Therefore, laser systems are needed which are more efficient, reduce the amount of heat generated, have lower weight and volume, may be miniaturized, and may be multiplexed or scaled according to the application.